


Bella's Cerebral Palsy Journey

by orphan_account



Category: 21st Century CE RPF, Tana Turns 21
Genre: F/F, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No disrespect to disabled people. This was just a joke.





	Bella's Cerebral Palsy Journey

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect to disabled people. This was just a joke.

I’m Bella Thorne and this is the moment I realized I have cerebral palsy. All of a sudden I was disabled. 

I was just having sex with Tana Mongoose and then I was on a wheelchair in the bed unable to move. Tana.... I was fucking her with a toothbrush. She was close to orgasm, but I never got the chance to finish her off. I had a small seizure and became motionless, and she.. she had a wheelchair in her closet for some reason.  
She probably needed it for the countless hard fuckings she’s gotten making it impossible to move. Anyways, I still haven’t been to the hospital so we don’t know how serious this could be. Me and Tana have been keeping it on the “down low”.

(Interview with Tana) Tana: Idk if i can stay with Bella .. the dyslexia was already a lot but now .. honestly i just used her for her toothbrushes.. I can't deal with cereal penis (Tana: Wait is that how you say it???)

(Interview with Bella) Bella: I’m afraid that Tana is going to break up with me because of my issues. I have no one and nothing to live for except her. Both of my parents never made it to the hospital for my birth... I’ve always been a loner. I can’t deal with it again. Plus who’s gonna take care of my disabled ass? I can’t fucking move. Tanas my only hope also she eats ass good. (Bella: oh shit cut that out I’m trying to keep her to myself also our personal life is PrIVatE)

Tana: Ugh I think I have to stay with her .. You guys please check on us PLEASE once every few days to make sure I haven't gone crazy and killed her then myself.. Ugh can she even feel if i eat her ass?

Bella: I’ve heard rumors about me and Tana going around. I’m not going to fall for them though, she’s my one and only. She’s gonna take care of me forever (hopefully). I’ve always had a secret liking to ddlg so maybe this can turn into that. Tana will be my daddy 😍😌💕 (shit if you put that in add this pic of me with a pacifier. I look sorta like Steven Hawking and maybe I’ll get some pity.)

Tana: I found her pacifiers around the house... I hope she's into ddlg ... that shit kinda hot doe 💦😍😋😌 Idk how cerebral palsy sex will work but we'll make it work. n if we dont .. there's a life insurance policy out on her ..

Bella: guys. Big update.!! We tried ddlg last night and it was everything. We’ve decided to get me a crib and the whole setup! What was I thinking about Tana leaving aha I was crazy back then. I got a bib and onesie and a bunch of stuffed animals. It kinda is hard not being able to move but maybe my feeling with come back. Maybe I got fucked to hard too many times. I don’t care. Things are taking a turn for the better 😊💕😌👌🏻😩👌🔥😁😘😀😚😎❤️

(Interview with director) Director: I.. went through so much shit filming this. I had to book a therapy session, I've never been to therapy! I saw so much.. I heard so much.. I think I have PTSD. My therapist agrees. I have to take a break from directing in general! Team Monday and Boston Thrombosis have forever scarred me. Wait, no disrespect to people with cerebral palsy!


End file.
